


The Hostage

by malchanceux



Series: Nurse Kirk [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Omega!Kirk, nurse!kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: Jim is tasked with freeing Khan's crew from their cryosleep. The Alpha's plans begin to unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another installment. Just kind of came out of nowhere.
> 
> Also, I have posted the beginnings of another Star Trek story. This one is Spock/Female!Jim, if you're interested in that sort of thing. ;)

 

 

 

 

 

As terrifying as Khan had been on the bridge, and despite the fact Jim was basically a prisoner against his will, it only takes the brisk walk from the command center to the weapons bay for the omega to recover his usual bravado. He couldn’t help it; it was in his nature to stare danger in the eyes and grin with everyone of his teeth. Being smug in the face of insurmountable odds.

Because for James T. Kirk, there was no such thing as _impossible_ situations. There was only ingenuitive solutions that had yet to be discovered.

Khan takes the lead at first, expert fingers moving over a keypad with practiced ease. The armed, dangerous shell of the torpedo sheds with a hiss. Clunky metal panelling jerks away to reveal even clunkier technology.

Jim whistles: “The early 2000’s called. They want their  _ Star Wars  _ memorabilia back.”

Khan gives him a flat look. “The 1990’s, actually.”

“You’re pretty spry for a billion year old. Is that why you’re so  _ grumpy? _ ”

This time Khan’s shoulders tense minutely. If it weren’t for Spock’s micro reactions Jim might have missed it. The air is suddenly thicker and cold.

Right,  _ probably _ shouldn’t bring up the vendetta of a potentially murderous superhuman.

The alpha steps back from the newly exposed console. There is a silent heart monitor, and several other smaller graphs depicting respiratory behavior, the time and date the cryosleep was initiated, and a more archaic version of the bioscans most warp capable planets had access to today. The scientist in Jim takes over, and he finds himself crowding the pod. The metal is cool to the touch, and after another once over of the technology, his eyes are drawn to the tiny window exposing a pale face of a woman inside, expression lax as though asleep.

“What do you need?” Khan’s voice yanks Jim from his thoughts, he startles. 

“What--I--Oh,” He backs away from the pod. “You know, waking them is this whole  _ ordeal _ . They’ll need a few days to recover, and there’s all sorts of documented side-effects, especially found in those turned into popsicles with technology this  _ old. _ ”

“Honestly,” Jim puts his hands out, a gesture that proclaims loudly  _ what do you want from me _ . He is smart enough to realize marketing himself as useless is dangerous in this kind of situation, but fucking up and killing one of the seventy-two augments who could not consent to the risks? Jim was  _ not _ okay with that. “I’m just one nurse. We don’t know what kind of shape they’re gonna wake up in. If something happens and it’s outside my scope, they might not wake up at all.”

“ _ I _ designed this equipment,” Khan bites. “With the resources available to us. I would not have trusted my  _ family  _ to something I thought unsafe.”

“Thought safe and  _ is  _ safe are two different things. Do you want to leave it up to chance? Look, I know you’re on this whole  _ take over the Vengeance and escape into the void of space  _ shtick, but why don’t we just beam aboard the Enterprise and  _ Bones  _ could--”

“No,” Khan growls, suddenly  _ in Jim’s personal space.  _ The omega jerks backward in surprise, back knocking painfully into the cryotube. Though his heart hammers in his chest, Jim’s eyes stay locked onto the alpha’s. It’s more a trained reaction than anything else at this point, because Khan is the closest to cowing Jim with archaic alpha posturing than anyone has been in a  _ long,  _ long time.

The alpha leans in, closer still, until Jim can feel the mans breath on his face.

“If you are expecting me to trust the very organization who held a guillotine over their heads, then perhaps I misjudged you.”

“Maybe you have,” Jim breathes in a rush before he can think better of it. “I’m Starfleet too. And I refuse to put their lives at risk. I’m a nurse, not a doctor. I could  _ kill  _ someone, do you understand that?”

There is silence, then. A stillness that breeds tension. There is a fury in Khan’s eyes, the same thing Jim saw on the Bridge.

“If you do not assist with waking my crew,” Khan said in a whisper, more terrifying than his previous growling. “I will finish what Admiral Marcus started. When the emergency beacon reaches Starfleet command, they will find nothing but  _ rubble  _ where the Enterprise once stood.”

Jim lets out a shuddering breath. He can feel the prickling of panic again, sliding like an illness over his skin. There is a burn, at his eyes, a warning sign before they start to waterup. The impending doom Jim had felt when Admiral Marcus had given the ultimatum to Captain Pike… It resurfaced with Khan’s threat.

“IV,” Jim says. Khan’s face scrunches with confusion. “I need an IV for however many people you’re having me wake up. I’ll need hypos, new uniforms, and something for them to heave their wheaties in.”

There's a moment of hesitation--does Khan follow through the  _ demands _ of an omega?--but ultimately Khan steers Jim down another corridor to the med Bay. They both carry the supplies back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've decided "The Hostage" will just be made up of a bunch of small chapters instead of my standard, longer ones. idk this formate is working for me right now. we'll see. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

 

 

Things go a hell of a lot better than Jim had expected. Augments, it turned out, were not as prone to the often fatal side effects such long periods of cryostasis tended to bring about in other life forms. Khan had been right about the machines he had created--they were old and clunky, but capable and efficient. They had housed his ‘family’ for so long and kept them in such a healthy state. The scientist in Jim was absolutely impressed.

The worst part is the Sleep Sickness. Each Augment Jim woke immediately lost their wheaties, usually in the bucket supplied, but not always. The Omega would need a shower as soon as Khan was finished with him and sent him back to the Enterprise. The experienced nurse in him left the Omega unflinching at the truly disgusting feeling of vomit between one's fingers, but it didn’t mean he was enjoying it.

In the end, Khan has Jim wake ten of his family members.

“We need only what the ship requires to function at full capacity,” Khan had explained to his awakened  _ crew,  _ “When we are out of Federation reach, the others will be freed. Until then, they are safer as is.”

“Understood,” a tall, pretty blond answered first. She was still very ill, leaning fully on the cryotube she had been pulled from, but she spoke with authority. Beneath the chemical stench, Jim could smell Alpha on her.

“What would you have us do, General?” asked a petite brunette beta. He too was sick, drenched in sweat.

“General?” Jim blurted out loud. Khan ignored him.

“Take time. Acclimate. When you can stand up right you will all be serving as the sole crew members of the  _ Dreadnaught _ . I designed this ship to be both top of the line, but familiar to our old technologies for your benefit. You will find the controls alien at first, I have no doubt, but trust you to adjust accordingly. We do not have much time.”

“We will not disappoint,” the blond said, pushing herself to stand at attention.

“I expect you won’t,” Khan turned to Jim, eyebrow lifting at the sight of how much puke stained Jim’s uniform and hands. “I suppose you would like to wash up.”

“I’m fine,” Jim says. “Just beam me up to the  _ Enterprise  _ and I’ll be out of your perfect hair. Brutus over there lacks any form of aim and ruined my uniform.”

The Omega nodded toward a particular large Alpha, taller than Spock and built like a shit brick house. The man had missed the bucket entirely and hurled all over Jim’s jacket and shoes.

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible,” Khan replied, monotone. 

“Excuse me?” Jim was not proud to say it came out a squak. “What do you mean it isn’t possible. That was our deal. I wake your crew, you let me go.”

“Our  _ deal  _ was a trade of my crew for yours. I never mentioned beaming you aboard the  _ Enterprise _ . You filled in the blanks with wishful thinking.”

“You slimy  _ bastard,”  _ Suddenly Jim felt very stupid. He put trust in a murderer. A man who had not taken the same vows as the Omega. Honor meant nothing to this  _ augment.  _

“So what's your plan then? You have a superior ship compared to the entire fleet of Star command.The only ship anywhere near this quadrant is the  _ Enterprise _ , of which Marcus blew to all hell. You have no threats left to you or your family. There’s no point in a hostage. What’s your deal?”

“I do not have to explain myself to you,” was all the Alpha answered. For some reason the calm, collected response lit a flame within James Tiberius Kirk.

“Fuck you!” Jim swung a right hook right in Khan’s perfect face.

The Alpha staggered back a step, expression one of absolute shock.

“What’s the matter, Khan? Not used to getting a wake up call from an  _ Omega? _ ”

Jim swung again, but this time Khan retaliated. He caught Jim’s fist as though it were moving in slow motion. Khan twisted the limb painfully before kneeing Jim in the stomach. Wind knocked out of him, the Omega kneeled weaving, wrist in agony. He knew it wasn’t broken, but it sure as hell felt like it.

“Concede,” Khan demanded.

“Not a chance,” Jim spat before lunging forward. He grabbed Khan around the waist and used his weight and momentum to send them both careening backwards. Khan hits the the grated floor hard, hitting his head, but Jim hadn’t exactly thought his move out. The Alpha lands on Jim’s arms, his wounded wrist, and there’s a definitive  _ snap. _

It is not Jim’s proudest moment. A very Omegan yelp escape him as he pulls himself off the Alpha and to his feet. His wrist was bent in a direction it definitely wasn’t made to.

There’s a beastial growl from Khan as he too rights himself.

“ _Concede_ ,” it’s barely legible hissed between teeth as it is.

“Go. _Fuck._  Yourself.”

Khan lunges this time. Jim does what he can to defend himself. With practice ease he tries a roundhouse kick, clutching his injured arm to his chest, but Khan catches his leg and uses it to through Jim off balance. Years of training keep Jim on his feet but he’s too disoriented to stop Khan’s onslaught. 

Before the Omega knows it the man is behind him, one arm across his chest, the other arm wrapped around his neck.

“Lying bastard,” Jim manages, air being choked out of him. He’s still struggling.

“ _ Concede.” _

“No.”

“Then you leave me no choice.”

And with those words following him, Jim sinks into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
